


I'll Think About It

by Jinxous



Series: Coldflashweek 2016 [2]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxous/pseuds/Jinxous
Summary: It's all fun and games till you get stuck in the middle of a pack.Day 2: Fairytales





	

Barry Allen was walking through the forest, on his way to Star Labs to visit his friend and mentor Harrison "Harry" Wells. He'd been sick so Barry was bringing him food, the man refusing to leave work. It had been so comfortable outside Barry threw on a red hoodie, pulling the hood up as he felt it sprinkle. Unsurprisingly the forecast had been wrong. He still had quite the way to go and the rain was getting heavier. Soon Barry couldn't see and kept sliding back in the mud. 

He fell back, landing in the mud. He let out a whimper as he felt a sting in his arm, seeing a bloody pipe next to him. Hissing he grabbed his arm and sat up, soaking wet, bloody and dirty. He huffed, staying down on the ground. He thought it couldn't get worse, but was wrong when he heard a group of growls. Looking around he saw the eyes in the bushes and shoved himself back against a tree. Slowly coming out a pack of wolves looked at Barry predatorily, growling. Holding the basket close to him Barry clung to it, as to use it as a weapon. It isn't till he feels breath on his neck that Barry swings, a wolf falling with a whimper. Barry gasped, looking at the small pup, dropping the basket, holding his hands up. Not a second later he was pounced on, falling face forward into the mud. There was a growl and a whimper. Looking up Barry saw a little boy next to the pup, the wolf on his back jumping off. Another taking his place, claws sinking into Barry's back. He hissed again, looking at his arm. All he saw was blood mixed with the mucky mud, maybe an infection as well.

"Linc, are you alright?" A male voice said, Barry looking up to see a naked man with the pup in his arms. Now Barry felt bad because he didn't mean to hit him that hard. The pup whined, the man putting in a robe that another had brought over a robe. 

"Is he alright?" Another man's voice said, the person on top of him.

"Yah, we should head back. You guys go ahead and take the boys. I'll take care of this guy." The pack backed into the woods.

"Daddy." The little boy whimpered, shaking as he stared at the two. 

"Micky go with Uncle Mick."

"Are you going to kill him?"

"Probably."

"But, he was scared. Linc scared him." 

"Go Micky, I'll deal with him." The young boy huffed and changed into a wolf in front of Barry. He chased the group, Mick following at a normal pace. Barry was now alone with this man, this werewolf. "How much do you value your life?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt a kid."

"Who are you? What are you doing in my forest?" 

"I'm visiting my friend, he's been sick. He works up the hill." Barry whined, shaking like a leaf.

"If you ever come through here again I will personally rip your intestines out, got it."

"Yes, I'm really sorry about the pup."

"Get up." The man growled, backing off of Barry.

The younger got up, holding his arm and grabbing his basket. He looked up and blushed. He'd expected the man to be naked, but he didn't know how attractive he would be. "I'm sorry, I really am. I just got spooked."

"Get out of my presence. I don't take kindly to humans who harm my pack." The man said, Barry standing there with downcast eyes. "Now!" He yelled, Barry taking off up the muddy trail. The man shifted back to the wolf and took off after his pack.

Barry had made it to Star Labs, to which he was lectured on safety from his mentor. Barry only huffed, taking a shower and making dinner for his father figure. After Barry's parents had been killed by King Thawne and his adopted family forced married into the throne Barry was left on the street. That's where he met Harrison Wells and his daughter Jessie. The duo were like family, but she left on her own adventure, leaving Barry to watch the man's health. 

"Take my car back, no need to get yourself hurt by those animals." 

"I'll be fine, I'll just walk around the forest."

"I don't like this." 

"I know, but I can take care of myself." Barry said, hugging the man. "I'll be safe dad."

"Alright, just call if you're in trouble. Keep your knife on you." Barry smiled as Harry hugged him back. "You and Jessie are my pride and joys."

"Love you too." Barry pulled away, grabbing his picnic basket. With a wave he was off again, the rain still pouring, at least Barry had an umbrella now. He walked for about ten minutes when he heard a yelp come from the woods. It scared Barry at first, but then the yelp came again. This time he was worried, it sounded like it was hurt. Without thinking Barry ran into the forest, making his way to the yelps. When he stopped he was at a clearing, a bear clawing at a wolf cub. Barry was gone, he was angry. This bear was much bigger than the cub that shouldn't be out alone. Running Barry threw his basket. It hit the bear in the side, it's attention snapping to Barry. The bear charged, Barry pulling his knife out. He slashed at the bear, temporarily blinding it when he cut across its eyes. It growled, charging. Barry moved, the bear hitting its head against a tree. 

The human hurried to the cub, kneeling down to examine it. The worse wound seemed to be the bit marks, but they were already clearing up. Still Barry took his hoodie off and wrapped it around the cub, holding it close as it's tail wagged. "It's going to be okay. I'll take you home." The cub looked up, staring behind Barry and growled. Turning Barry was met with the bear. It snapped at Barry, the boy sticking the knife up as defense. The next thing Barry knew was that the bear collapsed on him and the cub. Barry protected the younger with his body, but the bear landing wrong on his arm and Barry knew it was broken. "It's okay, I've got you." He mumbled, the cub whining against him. Barry petted his head just before a howl came from nearby, the cub howling back.

"Michael!" A yell came, the cub howling again. The next thing Barry knew was the bears body being lifted from them, a hand brushing Barry's hair out of his face. The cub was removed from his arms, Barry curling up and holding his broken arm. "Someone carry him, he needs treatment!" The man yelled, Barry looking up to see the man from before, clothed now, holding the cub and staring down at Barry. "Thank you." He said, backing away as a man picked Barry up. Barry must have blacked out soon after because he woke up in a nest, arm in a makeshift cast. Next to him was the man, wiping Barry's forehead off. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Barry mumbled, sitting up. "Where the cub?"

"Michaels sleeping next to his cousin in their mini nest." The man said, helping Barry sit up. "You saved my son…after I threatened your life, you risked it for my boy."

"Is he alright?"

"He's healing fine. Are you?"

"I'll live…unless you have other plans." Barry mumbled. The man smiled, licking the younger's cheek. 

"I will not kill my sons angel. I am Leonard Snart, leader of this pack. You will always be welcomed in these woods."

"I'm Barry Allen."

"Well Barry, you are free to stay as long as needed."

"Thank you Len, can I see your son?" Len nodded, helping Barry to his feet. They walked over to a smaller nest, seeing two cubs sleeping next to each other. Kneeling down Barry petted the smaller, Michael looking up at him. "I told you it was going to be okay." He whispered, Len resting his head in Barry's shoulder. The cub strained to get up, but managed to and climbed into Barry's lap. He laid down, wagging his tail as he fell asleep, red hoodie covering him. Len smiled down at his son, Barry ignoring the fact that he was resting against him.

"You know you can stay if you really want to…Michael never had a mom." Len said, Barry freezing. 

"Are you asking me to be the father of your son?"

"Only if it's a yes." Len smiled, lightly kissing Barry's shoulder.

"Maybe we can work something out." Barry smirked, petting Michael. Len reaching around and petting his sleeping son before shifting back, resting his head on Barry's lap.

Sure, he'd think about it.


End file.
